


Cheating!

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: An Archangel [2]
Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, companion story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neo think about Trinity's cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating!

**Author's Note:**

> -I created Malik, Malik is hebrew for "Angel". Which Malik most definitely isn't.  
> -Alternate Universe after the Smith fight in Reloaded.

Cheating!  
He couldn't believe that she had done that to him. He didn't want to at all, her cheating on him.  
Saying it was his fault, because he wasn't giving Trinity what she wanted.  
Could he tell her , he didn't really love her even before he had found them together.

 

How could he not have seen it. What with how odd she had been acting around him.  
Not looking at him, mostly ignoring him or getting angry for no reason.  
Trinity and Malik, when had they even met.  
Trin was on the Neb and Malik was on the Apollo.  
Unless it was before Trin was freed.  
Had she been using him? or was he imagining it.

 

With the way she had told him it seemed that she had only been pretending.  
This whole time to care about him , but they had hardly ever talked any more.  
He had been too busy saving nearly everyone to take a break and talk to her.  
She hadn't been going out of her way to talk to him either.

 

In the end it had almost seemed to be drawing to an "inevitable" end for them.  
It was almost funny for Neo to hear himself think what he had mentally termed Smith's word.  
Inevitable. Sometimes Neo wonder for half a second , what would have happended if in that  
Interagation Room, if he had chosen diffrently.   
If he had chosen to help Smith and the other Agents.

Would he have still seemed to "fall in love" with Trinity?  
Would he still have ended fighting with Smith, but over something different?.  
If he hadn't gotten ranted at by Rhinehart, earlier that morning.  
Could he have made something else happen.  
That Trinity wouldn't have cheated on him, because he might have not been interested in her.

 

Had "falling in love" with Trinity been inevitable, would it have always happened.  
Or if he had chosen diffrently would her cheating with Malik have been avoided.

 

He had to tell her. He hadn't ever really loved her , Neo had only thought he "loved" her.  
Since she had cheated he couldn't have really mattered all that much to her anyway.  
Could he?

 

The end


End file.
